1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device using an organic electroluminescence (hereinafter also referred to as EL) phenomenon, and a method for fabricating the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research and development have been actively conducted on light-emitting elements utilizing organic EL (organic EL elements). In the fundamental structure of the organic EL element, a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound (EL layer) is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes.
Since the organic EL element is a self-luminous type, a light-emitting device including the organic EL element has advantages of high visibility, no necessity of a backlight, low power consumption, and the like. In addition, the light-emitting device including the organic EL element also has advantages that it can be thin and lightweight and it is highly responsive to input signals.
Furthermore, the light-emitting device including an organic EL element can achieve reduction in thickness and weight, and further have flexibility and high impact resistance; therefore, use of such a light-emitting element for a substrate having flexibility (a flexible substrate) has been proposed. The substrate having flexibility is used not only in a light-emitting device but also in a semiconductor device or the like which operates by utilizing semiconductor characteristics.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible active matrix light-emitting device in which an organic EL element or a transistor serving as a switching element is provided over a film substrate.